What Hurts The Most
by SorrisoD'amore
Summary: It's been eight years today since I left England and everybody I knew. I was sitting at the café I normally sit at looking at the people passing by not a care in the word just enjoying life; eight years ago that was me.
1. Chapter 1

What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does, I just play with her characters.

Prologue

It's been eight years today since I left England and everybody I knew. I was sitting at the café I normally sit at looking at the people passing by not a care in the word just enjoying life; eight years ago that was me.

Chapter 1

Dr. Granger you're needed in trauma room one, now. I ran toward the nurse and grabbed the file from her hand and started scanning the content.

"What Happened?" I asked the nurse as we rushed to the room. "30 year old female and her friend were going to the mall when a drunk driver smashed right into the car and sent it flying into a ditch. The friend has a broken arm and some bruises but is alright."

"What about the other one" the nurse ran her hand through her hair and answered me. "Well she has two broken ribs, some bruises and she shattered her L2 and L3 vertebrae." She stopped to take a breath and I started grabbing my scrubs as I scrubbed in.

"She's bleeding out and she needs surgery" I looked at her questionably, "On her back." The nurse put my gloves on and I opened the door. There was blood everywhere and… there was a metal rod in her arm. The sight alone horrified me.

"Oh yea, Dr. Granger and she's pregnant."

I sighed well isn't this my lucky day.

_AN: I know its short so far but the chapters do get longer. This was just a little plot bunny in my head and I was watching a lot of medical shows and I thought of Harry Potter naturally. I don't think I will update much I only write to get rid of stress and anger but I do enjoy it; it's just that my family sometimes gets in the way. But I will try to update sooner. If you like it so far please review it makes me happy _


	2. Chapter 2

What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, I just play in her world. Oh yea I don't really know much medical jargon this is all that I have picked up from TV.

Please Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"I just need to insert the stent into her heart and we should be able to stop the clots" I quickly worked with one hand as the other one was trying to keep the vein open so it would go in."

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Dr. Granger her pressure is dropping she is going into defib." A nurse said panicked.

"Damn it, hold on if I could just push it in a little farther" I moved the angle of my hand and tuned out the noise around me.

"Got it," her heart started to beat and her pressure increased. I smiled and everybody let out a sigh of relief and started clapping. I put the tools down and looked at Harvey he was recent graduate of med school he had a look of awe on his face.

"Congratulation Dr. Granger, that was amazing." I smiled and thanked him.

"Hey Harvey why don't you finish up for me, I am pretty sure you know how by now."

"Of course Dr. Granger" he excitedly picked up the tool and started stitching her up."

I scrubbed out and left the OR and went to get a coffee. That was the longest surgery I had ever done almost 6 hours.

This is what my life had become, after I left England I came here to the States and became a cardiothoracic surgeon. I work with the heart, and I love it. I love every part of my job the pressure that danger and of course the saving the people part.

I left the wizarding world when I was 22 the war had been over for 4 years, and Harry, Ron and I tried our best to move on. Ron and I tried dating but it never worked out, we remained best friends we both agreed nothing was worth ruining 11 years of friendship with. As for Harry, I sighed I don't know. I felt like our friendship was not as strong as it used to be once he started dating Ginny he was always with her. I know that when you are dating somebody you always want to be with them, but what they were doing was a bit excessive.

After I finished my last year of Hogwarts we went into different careers. I went to become a healer, obviously. Ron went into professional quidditch same as Ginny. Harry went into Auror training he had made his mind up after the war that he would do anything it takes to keep the wizarding world safe. I still remember the argument we had the summer before our technically 8th year.

_Flashback _

_It was a normal summer day the weather was great and there was a slight breeze in the air .I was reading in the Weasley's living room when there was a sharp pecking on the window beside me. I got up and smiled, it was Rose, Harry's new owl he got after Hedwig died he got her as a gift and fell instantly in love with her she was a lot like Hedwig but she could never replace Hedwig in Harry's heart. I smiled at her and saw that she was carrying a letter._

"_What do you have their girl" She cooed and affectionately nipped my finger. It was a plain piece of parchment and on the front it just said Harry's name. I honestly didn't mean to pry but the letter was already semi open. I saw out of the corner of the letter it said Auror Division, my curiosity got the best of me and I tore open the letter._

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have read over you application to enter the Auror training program and you have been selected to have and interview with Head Auror Marshall._

_It is important that you reply to this message so we can arrange a meeting to distinguish your qualifications to become and Auror._

_If you fail to meet the requirement you will be taken out of the program and if you chose you may start over the next year. _

_We would be honored if you joined our division this fall._

_Sincerely_

_The Auror Division_

_I gasped and quickly read over everything again, I closed my eyes and counted back from ten I could feel the anger radiating off of me. _

_He went behind my back and applied for the Auror training even when I begged him to go back to school and then I would personally help him fill out the application. He promised that we would all go back to Hogwarts and have a year filled without any fear of Voldemort._

_The anger soon disappeared and was soon filled with hurt and sadness. I knew I was overreacting but I was doing it for a good reason so many men in their 20's and 30's couldn't even finish Auror Training and Harry thought being a 18 year old boy he could do it. _

_I just wanted him to have one year to himself where he could just be a normal teenage boy. Jeez I sound like his mother not his best friend I should be supportive. I will be supportive once I yell, berate, plead and beg him to reconsider and if he says no I will be supportive._

_Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought about everybody we had lost to the war and Harry locked up in his rooms for days at a time not coming out, he was buried in depression. The only person he would let in was me and that made me so happy that he trusted me enough let me see him when he was vulnerable. When Harry would get into these slumps, I was there for him I would comfort him with his head on my shoulder or him lying in my lap as I ran my hand over his head or even read to him. He will not go, not until he gives me a good reason. I had made up my mind and I was determined to see it through._

_I glanced down at the letter again and took out my wand and resealed it with a spell. After a couple of seconds I heard the guys and Ginny come inside from playing quidditch. I set the letter on the table and leaped toward the couch and pretended that I hadn't left the spot._

"_Hey Hermione whatcha doing" Ron asked me then took a big bite out of his apple. "Just reading Ron, I was bored."_

"_C'mon Mione come ride with us outside" Harry said enthusiastically and sat next to me on the couch. I smiled he called me Mione, he was the only one who was allowed to call me that, when Ron and I were dating he started calling me that and we got into huge arguments involving why Harry could do it not him. Or are you love with Harry or do like him better than me. She didn't mean to hurt him it's just that Harry called her that first and it was special to her._

_I snapped out of my trance and rolled my eyes "Give it up Harry no matter how many times you ask I am not setting foot on a broom ever again. And you know why". Everybody in the room cringed at the memory. _

"_It wasn't that bad" stated Ron. I glared "Wasn't that bad my foot, I nearly died Ronald". "Well if you hadn't kept screaming in my ear and talking to me I would have seen the tree and moved the broom but no, You kept telling me how you were going to kill me and I took a sharp turn, big deal". Ron told the story again. I snapped my book shut and stood up._

"_No big deal, because of your sharp turn I lost my balance and fell off I nearly hit the ground before Harry came in and rescued me". I huffed at Ron. "Well at least you didn't die", Ron said cheekily._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry grinning and Ginny rolling her eyes and smiling as we had this argument again. This felt normal and I was happy until I saw Harry eyes find the letter and get up and grab it. I held my breath and Ron stared at me when I didn't respond to him. _

_Ginny walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, my stomach clenched and I flinched inwardly that was weird I thought that's never happened before._

"_What is it Harry" I heard Ginny say and I snapped out of my reverie. I stared at Harry and waited. He opened the letter and he was reading it. I watched his face for any changes and found none. He looked at me and we communicated with our eyes for a minute. I could see excitement, happiness and sadness that couldn't be right before I could take a better look Ginny grabbed the letter from his hands. We broke contact and he turned to the window. _

"_What is it Gin" Ron asked stepping closer to her and watching her read the letter when she was done her face broke out into a huge smile and turned to Harry and jumped into his arms. I winced again what the hell I thought something is not right. Ron picked up the letter and read it over and he smiled and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder "Congrats mate you got in". I knew what the letter said but I didn't want to look suspicious so I looked at Harry with questioning eyes. He met my eyes then looked away. I felt a stab to my heart; he couldn't even look at me._

"_I'm so proud of you Harry" said Ginny before she gave him a kiss and I had to look away because my heart started to ache._

"_What is it" I stuttered out everybody looked at me and everybody face me and stared then Ron spoke, "Harry's application got accepted and they called him in to see if he can qualify to become and Auror and get into Auror training, here read the letter". He handed me the letter and I skimmed the letter again. I felt Harry's eyes bore into my head and I whipped my head up for dramatic effect and stared at him with shocked eyes. _

_I looked into to his guilty and fearful eyes, which made me, shiver with anger. I could see that he saw my anger and hurt I brought the paper down to my hand and clenched the paper wrinkling it. _

"_Isn't this great Hermione Harry is going to be an Auror". Ginny said elated. I was still staring at Harry and him at me I was begging for an explanation with my eyes. When he wasn't responding I said it out loud, "Why"._

"_What do you mean" Ginny asked confused, I felt the urge to roll my eyes at her but I withheld and walked around her to face Harry. He looked down and I pulled the paper up and held it in front of his eyes and shook it. "What is this Harry, you promised, you promised" I said my voice breaking. _

"_Mione I…" But he was cut off by me, "No Harry you said that you would come back for the last year then you would apply, not before". I could feel the tears pool in my eyes he looked genuinely sorry when he looked back up. "I'm sorry; I didn't think I would get in so I thought I would just send one in there would be no harm done". I scoffed "Then why didn't you ask me". I could see that I was testing his patience and I felt the need to push a little more. "Harry I just wanted you to have a normal year, without you having the weight of the whole wizarding world on your shoulders. You know I am just thinking about what's best for you". Suddenly I felt tired like I had been scolding him I watched as his patience snapped and his eyes flashed with anger._

"_Stop". His voice was calm and collected as was his face, "No I deserve to know a reason, tell me why". "I don't have to tell you anything Hermione I am not a child and you are not my mother". He yelled I didn't flinch I took another step closer we were a few feet away from each other now. My breath got caught in my throat and I looked at him got lost in eyes, I mentally shook my head and said "Harry I'm not trying to baby you I just, I just I-I-I just care about you Harry you're my best friend". It came out as a whisper and my voice was shaking the tears were threatening to fall. She was just about to walk away when Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug instinctively her arms went around his neck and her face in the crook if his shoulders._

"_Sorry Mione I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that I don't even know why I sent it in. It was an impulse, I guess". His voice was gentle and comforting, some of her tears fell into his shirt and he squeezed her tighter._

"_Just promise me you'll be safe and very careful". He sighed and I looked up at his face with determination, "Promise me". He saw the determination in her face and gave in, "I promise that I will be safe and extra careful." I gave him a watery smile and he grinned back at me. _

"_Thank You". Was all I could say before Ron and Ginny interrupted us with a small cough from Ron and a death glare sent to me from Ginny. I again resisted the urge to roll my eyes I just laughed and let go of Harry. I turned to walk away but before I could go Harry grabbed my hand and silently thanked me with his eyes I just shook my head and squeezed his hand. I grabbed my books and all but ran out of the room, I leaned against the wall on the other side of the wall and took a couple deep breaths as I heard the three of them converse about the training program._

_Tears started to prick my eyes all of a sudden I felt alone._

_End Flashback_

"Dr. Granger, Dr. Granger Hello are you there". Harvey said as he waved his hands in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance looking a little embarrassed.

"Yeah Harv I'm here what's up". He blushed a little at the nickname I gave him. "Nothing Dr. Granger I just wanted to let you know that the patient is in recovery. I grinned and clapped Harvey on the back.

"Good job, I'm proud of you". His face lit up and he looked like he just got an A+ on a final exam. I started walking back to my office and signaled him to follow him.

"Is everything alright Dr. Granger you looked a little distracted". I smiled at his sweetness, "I'm fine Harv just got some things on my mind".

"Well if you ever need to talk to somebody, I'm always here Dr. Granger". He blushed some more and I couldn't help it I ruffled his hair, "Aww Harv your so sweet that's why you're my favorite". I said to him and then I whispered, "But don't tell anyone".

We reached my office and I walked in and sat down and started some paper work, something glinted in the sunlight, I turned my head and shuffled around some papers to uncover the object. I gasped it was a picture of Harry, Ron and Me. I was in the middle my arms around them at the train station before I left for Hogwarts. We were smiling and happy, my eyes involuntarily landed on Harry and I smiled sadly and my pricked with tears all I could think about was, I miss him.

AN: Wow that was a long ass chapter and sorry if the chapter sucks and if it has mistakes I was bored and decided to write. I don't know where this story is going or if it's going to be good but bare with me. I might not update in awhile but what will help me update faster will be if you REVIEW


End file.
